


Dodging Fans and Getting Dates

by Crazigurl181818



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Shou is an angel, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, just a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazigurl181818/pseuds/Crazigurl181818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa likes his fangirls. He really does. But this one needs to GO HOME. If he could just find someone...ah! He recognizes that head of orange hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodging Fans and Getting Dates

Oikawa loves his fans. He loves the attention. Girls are pretty, especially when they blush. That doesn’t mean he wanted…this. ACK, GRANNY! He spins and just barely dodges her walker. Keeps running. Discretely checks over his shoulder and oh God, she’s still there. How is she even keeping up with him? He runs all the time. Has speed. Stamina. And at least 3 inches on this girl. A little whine of frustration crawls up his throat. If he could just…deter her somehow. Iwa-chan would be able to help. But he’s at home and not here, so that’s out. Maybe he can just grab a random girl, pretend she’s his girlfriend, and apologize later. If he plays it right, he might even get an actual date out of it! He could apologize by taking her out to tea. And to contact her later, he’d need her number…this is a good plan. Now he just needs to find a girl.

SERIOUSLY, WHERE ARE THE GIRLS?! It’s been 2 blocks, and not anyone he’s seen so far will work. A few businessmen, 2 women that were too old for him to convincingly be dating, a group of kids. He’s getting desperate. His eyes dart around, looking again, and THERE! Across the street! It’s not what he was originally hoping for, but at least it’s a familiar face. He glances both ways, then bolts across the pavement. She’s getting closer. He can hear the thundering of her kitten heels stabbing the asphalt behind him. It’s now or never.

He reaches out for a hand and connects. The other turns, and Hinata Shouyo’s golden eyes rise up to meet his, his mouth opening in question. Oikawa sees the recognition ignite, and it’s as if everything is in slow motion. He’s using the hand he’s holding to pull Hinata closer, his other hand going to his cheek. He’s leaning down, and Hinata’s eyebrows are furrowing. Oikawa moves his gaze to Hinata’s lips, and notices they’re a quite lovely shade of pink. Then his eyes are slipping shut, and he’s feeling those perfect looking bows of flesh.

It’s actually…really nice. Hinata’s lips are soft and plush beneath his own, and are a boy’s lips supposed to feel this good? He’s pushing closer, running his thumb along Hinata’s cheekbone, clutching his hand tighter.

Just as he’s about to start moving their lips together, maybe use some tongue, Hinata makes this small noise, and Oikawa remembers exactly who he’s kissing. He pulls back as if scalded, but keeps his hold on Hinata’s hand. He scans the area for any sign of the girl (maniac) and is pleased to see her angrily stomping off, back turned. Oh thank God. Oikawa feels the tension bleed out of his shoulders, and he let’s out a tiny sigh. It’s over.

Except it’s not. He’s still holding the hand of one Hinata Shouyo, and as he looks at Hinata, he notices the way his eyebrows are scrunched together in confusion, one corner of his lips tugged down. Oikawa let’s go of the hand, instead bringing it up to scratch the back of his head. He let’s out a somewhat nervous laugh, and Hinata is still looking at him. Ah. He should probably say something. But Hinata is licking his lips, and by God if that’s not attractive….

Right. Words. “Ah, Hinata,” he starts, “I’m so sorry about that. See there was this girl, and running, and I saw you, and it was like, I know him! But she’s gone now, so it’s fine, and thanks for, y'know, not freaking out or something. You really saved me there.”

Oikawa notices that his ramblings are only sort of getting through to Hinata. The boy still looks confused, and maybe a little shocked, but he hasn’t been punched in the face yet, so that’s a good sign, he thinks.

Oikawa moves to explain himself further, but is stopped by Hinata finally finding his voice. “G-Grand King…what…?”

Oikawa waves his hands in the air, placating. “No, see, there was this girl, and she was chasing me, so I wanted to get her off my tail, and when I saw someone I recognized, I took the chance to…. Ah, dont worry! I didn’t mean anything by it!”

...~*~...

Hinata feels his world shatter. Months of pinning, so many sleepless nights, wondering what if, what if. And here he was. The Grand King himself. Hinata’s…crush. Kissing him. Except…Oikawa didn’t mean it? His first kiss, gone to his first crush, the rising hope, what should have been heaven suddenly crashing down to hell at his feet. People are wrong. Hell isn’t hot. It’s mind-numbingly cold. He feels detached from himself. But Hinata can still feel his face scrunching up into something ugly. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. But there’s a burning in his throat and a pressure behind his eyes. Oikawa didn’t mean it. He didn’t mean it.

And Oikawa’s still standing there with that dumb apologetic smile on his face and Hinata just…breaks. The pools overflow, and it’s kinda hard to see now, but his hand, the same hand Oikawa was holding earlier, is clenched in a fist, and suddenly it’s embedded in Oikawa’s gut.

Hinata hears the air whoosh out of the other boy, but doesn’t stay to see the reaction. He’s already running, moving as fast as his volleyball-honed muscles can take him. The tears are definitely flowing freely, now, and he can barely see where he’s going. And so of course, in a fit of spite from fate or some other deity, Hinata runs face-first into a street lamp.

The tears are running for two reasons, now, and his nose hurts, and his forehead hurts, and his butt hurts where he sits, fallen on the sidewalk. And his heart hurts. His hopes dashed in an instant. Oikawa is going to hate him now. Oh God, he punched Oikawa in the gut. It isn’t Oikawa’s fault. He couldn’t have known that Hinata likes him. Feh. Who would like a short, ginger haired nobody, anyway? There’s no reason for Oikawa to have noticed him.

The thought makes Hinata cry harder, and it’s getting difficult to breathe. His chest feels all shuddery, and he feels a headache coming on. Ugh, Hinata hates crying. Plus he’s still sitting on the sidewalk, where anyone could walk by. He should…move, probably. Get to his bike. Yeah. That’s a simple enough goal. One step at a time.

Hinata gets his legs underneath him and wipes furiously at his dripping eyes. Tries to steady his breathing. But now there’s someone in front of him. A panting someone. Someone with light brown whispy hair and chocolate brown eyes and a hand clutching his gut.

...~*~...

Oikawa stands up straighter and looks at the boy in front of him. Hinata is a mess. His face is red and blotchy, and his eyes are a little bloodshot. His nose is dripping, and there’s a large red spot on his forehead. But he’s looking at Oikawa with panic written all over his blotchy face, and his thigh muscles are tense like the boy is about to bolt again. He better not. Oikawa doesn’t think his body can take anymore running today. So, before Hinata can take off, Oikawa drops to the ground in front of him and latches onto his forearms. Hinata flinches.

Oikawa opens his mouth to say something, he doesn’t really know what, but then Hinata is speaking.

“I’m…sorry,” he mumbles, distinctly not making eye contact.

Oikawa frowns a bit. “No, no. It wasn’t…you’re fine. It was my fault. I’m sorry.”

That just makes Hinata flinch again, and his eyes are getting shiny once more. Oikawa is panicking. What is one supposed to do in a situation like this? He technically assaulted a minor. Hinata is so small when he’s not on the court, even smaller hunched up like this, and he’s NOT SUPPOSED TO BE CRYING. This little ray of sunshine is not supposed to cry. This is his fault, oh God. Hinata’s crying and it’s his fault.

Oikawa brings his hands up to brush away the fresh tears and can’t stop himself from apologizing. “I’m sorrry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he murmurs.

But Hinata still isn’t looking at him; instead has his eyes clamped shut, damp lashes laying against his cheeks. After another minute of this, he finally seems to snap, and he pushes Oikawa away with a cry of, “Stop apologizing!”

Oikawa’s next “I’m sorry” gets caught in his throat and he can only stare at Hinata, who’s finally looking at him, golden eyes defiant. Oikawa croaks out a, “…Why?” and Hinata’s gaze skitters away again.

He swallows once, twice, and then, “It…hurts. I didn’t want you to apologize.” His voice is trailing off, getting softer. “I wanted you to….”

Oikawa waits for Hinata to continue, but the end of the sentence is not forthcoming. Hinata is looking down at his knees, and his face is a heady shade of red.

After a few beats of anticipation, Oikawa prompts, “To…?”

“I wanted you to mean it,” he finishes lamely.

Oikawa sits there on the sidewalk with this boy he sort of knows. Takes in his orange hair and his red face and his little, powerful hands with freckles dancing across the knuckles. His golden eyes that still refuse to look at him and his shell pink lips that feel just as good as they look. And Oikawa thinks, “Okay.” Says it aloud, too, and suddenly those elusive eyes are on him.

Hinata’s gaze is flickering around a bit, studying Oikawa’s face. “…What?” he finally manages to ask.

“I said okay. We could…go out sometime? If you want. I mean-”

And then Hinata is on him. Chests pressed together, arms wrapped around his neck, small and warm. It feels good. Hinata’s voice speaks in his ear, “Yeah. We should…do that. Sometime. Now? I don’t have to be home for awhile.” His fingers tighten into Oikawa’s shirt, and Oikawa slowly brings his arms up to wrap around Hinata.

“That’s…fine. That’s good. Let’s um, do that, then.” Hinata wiggles a bit, and Oikawa realizes that he wants him to let go. He releases his hold on the boy, and Hinata pulls back to look at him, his face still red, but now bearing a grin. Ah, yeah. This face is better. This is what Oikawa Tooru wanted out of Hinata Shouyo. He feels his lips turn up in kind.

Maybe, this is the start of something wonderful.


End file.
